


We Fall Together

by kireiflora



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Nonbinary Loki (Marvel), We Fall Together AU, they talk shit out in the void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: When Loki falls, Thor follows him.This is both wonderful for their relationship as brothers, but horrible for them in every other way.





	We Fall Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightstories123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstories123/gifts).



> I was blown away by nightstories123's we fall together au and it gave me lots of feelings so here We are. Also I want to use they/them for Loki so while he's genderfluid as he is canonically, he is often nonbinary because that's what I want. Not a major thing in this chapter but future ones will use they mostly.

 "No, Loki." Odin said behind Thor, who had eyes only for his brother, swaying in the pull from the void.

Whose face fell near imperceptibly as he swallowed, and silence reigned for a moment before he saw a flicker of something dark and hopeless in his brother's eyes. "Loki-no!" he called, even as Loki's grip slackened before releasing fully, and was pulled away towards the void.

"No." he whispered, twisting and kicking at his grasped leg, breaking his father's hold from shock, who tried to grab at him but only succeeded in grabbing Gungnir as Thor released it to call his hammer as he fell towards his brother, one hand stretched to Loki, the other holding out for Mjolnir. 

Only one of them hit their mark.

He dropped the other hand as he grabbed his brother close, even as he struggled against him.

"What are you doing you idiot! What are you thinking!" he shrieked in his ears. 

He ignored it, knowing Loki wouldn't care for whatever kind of answer he would give him when the simple truth was, he loved him dearly, he couldn't bear to watch him fall and do nothing.

The void swallowed them whole, silence and blackness engulfing the pair as they continued to fall to some unknown end.

Thor just held on as Loki continued to struggle, whatever the end was he was going to be there for his brother. 

But, after awhile even Loki had to give in and just sit there in his grasp, Thor wasn't dumb enough to slacken his grip, though he did shift to a more comfortable place for both of them. "Loki..." he started.

"You idiot." he huffed, refusing to look at him, looking a bit silly with his hair flying up above him. "There was no need for you to follow me."

"There was no need for _you_ to fall." he replied, letting him have a little distance. "You're my brother I coul-"

"I'm not!" he screeched, the expected echo lost into the void as he cut Thor off.

Thor frowned, "What are you talking about?" Was that what all this madness was about? Someone had something outright to imply Loki wasn't worthy?

He huffed, jerking an arm out of his grip. "Watch." he mumbled, face showing his clear displeasure as he focused and before Thor's eyes his brother's pale skin darkened, and then turned blue, markings rising up out of the skin of his forearm.

"I don't understand." he said looking away from the blue arm to his brother's green eyes.

Which widened slightly before narrowing, and he could practically see walls being shoved up, "There's nothing to understand, I'm a _monster_. So you've fallen with a monster for no reason."

Shaking his head, he grabbed the freed arm, feeling the bite of cold for a moment before it suddenly returned to the normal he'd known.

"Buffoon! Are you _trying_ to die?"

"Explain to me how you are..." he trailed off, uncertain between terms.

"I'm a monster because Odin found me after his great battle, and decided to go ahead and bring me home as a trophy." he bit out, "The people probably knew all along." there was something unspoken there that Thor didn't understand.

But he did understand something. "You are not a monster!" Loki was taken aback by his passion. "So what if you're adopted? You're still my brother! Mother still loves you!"

Smirking, he replied, "I see you left Odin out of such declarations."

 _Allfather_ his brother could be frustrating beyond their years. "Aye, without talking to him I can't know many things, such as his opinion from his own mouth, and I am not as blind as you think I am to how he's treated you." it irked him to see his brother retreating behind his walls as the years passed and there was nothing he could do to help.

Blinking in shock he replied, "Oh? You noticed that?" he recovered himself by the end, ice dripping from his words.

"Loki, no matter what, you're my brother, and I have always thought the world of you. I've never known how to help you, I didn't know how to make people treat you better, I didn't know how to make father see you as talented, but I knew you would do something amazing some day and prove them all wrong." the words poured out of him, frustrated with himself and the failings of their father and their people.

"You are quick to change your tone when all you've done is call my so called 'talents' tricks." was the bland reply.

That was a deserved jab, but he saw the hard edges around his brother softening slightly as he made his way through his prickly walls, "My banishment....had me thinking of many things. I did want you to become better at the things I was good at, so you could be great not only to me but to everyone. But we are different people, and your strengths lie elsewhere."

A snorted laugh was his answer, "Aye, I'll do great things here in this void." 

"Come now, you're not called skywalker for nothing are you?" Thor replied with a grin.

Emerald eyes blinked at him, "Brother..." there was a complicated emotion that flashed across his face as he realized what he said before continuing, "I hope that's not the reason you followed me down here."

"Nay!" he objected, "I couldn't bear to watch you fall without doing anything."

Loki glanced down, then back up. "I...I don't know if I can..." he was shocked to hear his brother sounding doubtful of his abilities, "I've never tried to do it while falling, I don't know where we are, I don't know how to get anywhere from here-!" he cut himself off before he said something else, "There's no telling what might happen, I could just kill us trying."

"You can do anything Loki." he replied fiercely, "I believe in you. We have all the time in the world it seems like, so use your brain and try and puzzle it out."

His brother glanced at him and nodded in acceptance, and looked away into the black nothingness again.

Thor didn't know how he could stand to do that, if he stopped focusing on Loki he started to get overwhelmed by the nothingness they were falling through. So instead he did the only other thing he could do and studied his brother as his mind worked to get them out of this mess. He spared a thought for their poor mother, losing both of her sons in one fell swoop, he could only hope they would be able to make it up to her.

The pair continued to fall and fall, and Thor found himself drifting in and out of sleep as time passed, catching Loki occasionally asleep as well. It was impossible to judge time, it could've been an hour it could've been days, but he longed to see anything other than his brother and the bleak nothingness. 

\---

"Thor?" 

He snapped to attention from where his mind had been drifting. "Yes Loki?"

"I think...our best chance is coming up." he started, but Thor couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Best chance?"

"There's pathways between places, but none have been anywhere near us." he filled in. "I still don't know if this will work, or where we might end up, I just know we are nearing one close enough to try and I don't know if there will be another."

"Better to at least try." he replied, trying to prepare himself for whatever might be happening.

Laughter filled the air between them, "We're not quite that close brother," he relaxed, rolling his neck, "I just...before we get there...before I maybe kill us both, I..."

Seeing Loki struggle for his words was a rare sight, especially when it wasn't caused by rage or frustration, so he held his tongue and waited.

"I don't know if you recall-ugh I'm doing this all wrong." Loki scrubbed at his tired face. "Thor I'm not....I...ugh nevermind." he finished.

"Loki...whatever it is you can tell me." he said gently.

"No, it was a dumb idea, maybe if we survive this." he brushed him off.

He frowned but let it go, "So, how far until this pathway?"

The only warning he got was a smirk before his stomach rebelled furiously as he felt like he was shoved through a tube the size of his hand, before full sensation he hadn't realized he'd lost returned to him and his limbs felt like rocks as he fell to the ground

Wait ground? His eyes snapped open and his eyes saw something other than the black void, a purple sky somewhere above him, his skin began reacquainting itself with rock and dirt and small bits of grass, with great effort he rolled onto his side, looking out over the ground that looked just as it felt, in shades of orange and purple. His contemplation of the landmass was halted as he heard a choking noise and he surged upright, head pounding at the movement and feeling like he was spinning as his eyes caught sight of Loki, flat out on his back. The sound came again and he shoved himself forward, reaching Loki with limbs he could barely feel and struggling but managing to turn him onto his side, where he puked up nothing but bile, but finally regained his breathing.

He waited a moment longer before flopping back onto his back, breathing heavily as his limbs protested all the movement, hurting worse than even after he'd nearly wrenched his shoulders out of place trying to lift Mjolnir before he was ready. He groaned into the air, wishing for some sort of relief but at the same time grateful he was feeling pain and ground at all.

His ears were alert, focusing on Loki to ensure he was still breathing. It was labored, and he could only imagine what it must have taken out of him to drag them out of the void, given how he himself felt, but the panic that had had him moving had abandoned him and he couldn't get his limbs to respond.

He watched the sky move as slowly his body felt like his own again, battered and sore, but his, and he slowly pushed himself upright, pausing as his head pounded, but doing his best to keep an eye out for hostiles. "Loki, we need to find some food and water and when you've recovered some I'd really like to get off this planet." it didn't look like anything he knew, he didn't know what might be harmful or not but he couldn't ask his brother to take them somewhere else so soon.

Loki laughed slightly, still somewhat breathless as he sat up as well. "That makes two of us. It feels wrong here, we should keep quiet."

He nodded his agreement, extremely slowly pulling himself to his feet, looking around, and not seeing anything that guided him to anything of use. "Guess we pick a direction?"

"Let's see if we can find some shelter first, we have no idea what weather might be here." Thor resisted the urge to help his brother to his feet, but kept an eye on him just in case. 

"The sun seems to set in that direction." he offered, pointing. 

Loki smiled, "Watched the sky, lord of clouds?" 

"Only after saving you!" he laughed back.

He winced slightly but nodded, and with that they set off, watching for anything of use to them, keeping quiet.

Eventually they found a short rock, jutting out from the ground and forming a small hallow on the opposite side of the sun rise, and they both went over and sat, Thor started to lean against the rock, hoping for warmth, but it was just as cold as the rest of the planet had turned.

"Loki..." he started, getting a glance, "What was it you were going to tell me?" 

His brother tensed and sighed, "I should've known you wouldn't drop that."

"You said if we survived, we did!"

"I said _maybe_." as he spoke he could see the walls coming back up around his brother and he almost felt bad for bringing it back up, for the first time in ages they had been comfortable around each other, there was no bitterness and jealousy left at the moment.

"Please? Whatever it was was important." 

Green eyes regarded the ground, "I never fit in in asgard. I was too ergi, too weird, too different. I wasn't willing to conform in many ways." he was bothered by the way he was talking as if he'd ever go back there, but that wasn't important at the moment as the walls dulled, "Except one..." silence reigned and Thor bit the inside of his lip to keep his mouth closed as green eyes came up to meet his. "I....I often don't feel like I'm male." he bit down harder as Loki looked back at the ground, "I sometimes feel like I'm female...but most of the time I don't feel like I'm either of those things. Its just...not me."

Loki seemed done so he relaxed his jaw, "I....can't say I understand," the walls slammed up and he rushed to continue, "but I want you to be _you_. I want you to be happy bro-Loki."

He reached towards Loki, "Whatever makes you happy, I don't care about you being adopted, I don't care about your anger at ou-father, but I care about you. I still think you're going to do something amazing, and if that's not as my _brother_ that's fine too." he rested his hand on Loki's leg. 

Loki looked at him, eyes judging him, debating something unknown, before nodding and looking away, apparently unwilling to say what was going on inside.

\---

A couple of tense days passed as Thor tried to figure out how to navigate his relationship with his brother ('I don't mind you calling me brother') as well as trying to keep both of them alive, neither of them were having much success there. No food anywhere but Loki had pulled some water out of their pocket dimension. 

That alone was a wake up call for Thor, for just how all of them looked down on magic when it could pull water from nowhere in an otherwise helpless situation. They didn't have a pack for this journey, this wasn't planned, but they had water. It wasn't limitless of course, and Loki had done it before, but he and his friends had just taken it as laziness to not carry a pack, but now he saw it in a completely different light. Despite his best efforts he was still underestimating them, which stung a bit.

Given time they would've gotten out of there, far away to somewhere they knew, but...instead they were set on a terrible path, full of horrors and misery and pain.

But at least they had each other.

As the purple being larger than Thor found them.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! There's the set up for this au! Big purple grape gets his hands on Both of them and this is a Horrible thing for everyone. Future chapters will probably be more, moments instead of everything in sequence, that's what I meant to do here but they had Issues to work out to properly set up for the future and then it was 2500 words.


End file.
